


Tão Numerosos Quanto as Estrelas

by Ackack21



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 14.000.605 possible futures, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, F/M, IronStrange, M/M, Reincarnation?, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Strange se lembra de algumas de suas (muitas) vidas em comum.Ou,“Stephen o conheceu 14.000.605 de vezes, Stark só se lembra de uma”.





	Tão Numerosos Quanto as Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente essa OS viria depois de meu outro projeto Ironstrange “Ei, Passado, o Que Há de Novo?”, mas acabei que… bom, para quem já viu o filme, aquele final cortou meu coração - o que me levou a essa vibe mais condizente a este “prólogo” de (talvez) muitas fanfics Ironstrange imagináveis “canônicas”.
> 
> No mais, boa leitura.

Nem sempre eles se conheceram naqueles mais de catorze milhões de futuros possíveis, em outras vidas; eles nem sempre foram apenas conhecidos.

O Tempo os levou de muitas formas, chame de Destino, de Karma. Doutor Strange não acreditou naquilo, mas deveria tê-lo feito mais cedo, antes de Thanos. Antes do Universo pender sobre eles. O egoísta doutor nunca poderia. Não antes do Homem de Ferro ou do Mago Supremo, antes dos super-vilões. Ele segurou o Futuro em suas mãos instáveis, e ele ainda assim não o fez.

Droga, ele nunca faz.

Tony ainda morreu na sala de cirurgia enquanto Stephen salvava outra vida na ala neurocirúrgica a dois andares acima do seu, sob os vocais de Nina Simone, _From I Spell on You_ , 1965.

Ele também assistiu naquela rocha perdida em Titã, Tony morrer inúmeras vezes. Stephen viu a si mesmo, quando mais jovem e desesperado, observando a fraca correnteza sob a ponte, segundos antes de sentir a água fria preencher seus pulmões. Asfixiante. Um homem observando o mundo através do buraco da fechadura.

Ele viu Tony morrendo com os estilhaços de _Jericho_ em seu peito, após uma granada de sua própria criação, lançada por um foguete, explodir ao seu lado durante a guerra do Afeganistão, ou quando o Homem de Ferro nunca nasceu. Como também já o viu acontecer não apenas em uma caverna escura e fria pelas mãos de Ho Yinsen, obrigados à uma parceria por sobrevivência.

Ele próprio deixou de existir em muitos daqueles possíveis futuros, Stephen se lembra de muitas deles; de Stark ir ao encontro de Aldrich Killian e juntos trabalharem no _Extremis_ , o que possibilitou 17 anos depois a restruturação dos nervos de suas mãos danificadas. Ele jamais se tornara o Mestre das Artes Místicas, o Mandarim jamais matou aquelas pessoas. Stephen odiou o engenheiro por isso, ele também é grato.

Aquilo aconteceu quando Strange não morreu no acidente de carro que o deu mais do que roubou. Um homem pequeno para seu próprio ego. Sem amigos, dinheiro ou bons modos.

Stark morreu junto aos pais pelas mãos do Soldado Invernal. Stephen morreu tentando salvar a irmã, Donna.

Mas eles também já se conheceram em outras vidas, Tony uma vez se sentou na mesa ao lado da sua em um congresso científico em Los Angeles. Eles não se falaram no entanto, e mesmo após Thanos eles também não fizeram, apenas brevemente quando o Universo foi restaurado e lutaram lado a lado, cujo eles nunca mais tiveram a oportunidade. Não naquela vida, Stephen se sacrificou. Ele sabia das outras 14.000.604 vidas perdidas quando o fez. É quase sempre assim quando ele o faz.

Pois nem sempre o "Mago Supremo" chegou a consultar o Olho de Agamotto e vislumbrar todos aqueles futuros, mas quando o fez ele ainda assim sentiu todas as vezes por todas aquelas vezes que ele o consultou.

Naqueles em que Thanos os surpreendeu, ele se viu inúmeras vezes trocando a Joia do Tempo pela vida do engenheiro, em outras ele apenas o deixou morrer. É um jogo frio e cruel. Escolha sacrificar a Joia do Tempo pela vida de Stark e ainda o veja se esvair ao vento como cinzas, ou não o faça e sobreviva para ver o mundo se desfazer. Ele trabalhou em sua bússola moral. Ele sacrificou a _ambos:_ si mesmo, e todos os outros. Foi um negócio ruim, um que Tony nunca teria aceito. Mas alguém, aparentemente, tinha dado a Stephen aquele direito.

Eles foram homens adultos reinventados de mundos pequenos e egoístas criados a seus modos. Para então heróis altruístas com senso para idiotas abnegados. E ainda assim, homens tristes de meia idade, solitários. Eles tiveram uma veia em comum.

Foi preciso um para reconhecer outro. Mais que amantes, mais parecidos que gêmeos, e ainda assim eles se divergiram lá; eles também foram rivais em outras vidas. Ele conhece os cuidados carentes do engenheiro ao tentar “consertar” seu ombro - Stephen não é uma das armaduras de Stark. Como também sustentou seus nano-lasers contra sua magia. A Ciência perdera aquele round, uma das suas pouquíssimas fraquezas inconfessas.

Stephen sentiu a dor de segurá-lo em suas mãos instáveis quando Tony morreu ao derrotar o Titã Louco. Ou, outra vez, apenas o viu fazê-lo à distância. Não suficientemente um estranho. Ele assentiu contudo. “ _Foi o único caminho_ ”. Foi… cortesia profissional ao visitar sua cripta posteriormente; é o que ele crê na maioria das vezes.

Sem o Olho, há um filtro que embaça certas memórias. Algo suficiente para quebrar um homem, se Thanos ou seus lacaios não fizeram antes.

Às vezes, Srephen se lembra de Tony e ele dançarem juntos em um baile, ambos de ternos escuros, é uma das muitas coisas que o Mago Supremo opta esquecer. Stephen sorri, apenas uma linha fina entre os lábios.

Ele evitou pessoas em seus dias por uma boa razão.

No fim, foram 14.000.604 de vidas deixadas para trás e apenas uma vivida. Aquela em que ambos se machucaram. Ele sabe que - oh, certo. Aquilo foi difícil de dizer. O que havia de errado com ele? Ninguém o acusaria por… _simpatizar_ com Stark, o engenheiro fez isso com as pessoas. Há uma aura simpática que o envolve. Stephen também sabe quase dolorosamente que o mesmo o tem como um colega, não. Tony mal o conhece. Ele também sabe que Tony Stark... se foi.

Mas essa nunca foi uma história de amor.

_“Acho que merecemos um epílogo suave, querido._

_Fomos pessoas boas e sofremos o suficiente.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fazem uns dois meses que eu queria postar essa OS, mas sem internet… já viu.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e segurem o forninho. Mereço um comment talvez, huh? (>*-*)>
> 
> Originalmente em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/tao-numerosos-quanto-as-estrelas-16868647
> 
> Tão Numerosos Quanto as Estrelas - 2019 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
